DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Description): The broad objective of this project is to increase the oncological knowledge base and participation of faculty from Historically Black Colleges and Universities (HBCUs) in cancer research. To accomplish this goal, the HBCU Faculty Scholar Award program provides travel and subsistence funds to support the attendance of meritorious HBCU faculty applicants at Annual Meetings or Special Conferences on more focused scientific topics of the American Association for Cancer Research (AACR). These two vehicles permit the awardees to experience either the broad spectrum of cancer research worldwide at the AACR Annual Meeting, or an intense focus on a specific research area at Special Conferences. Attendance at these meetings enables these minority faculty members to increase their knowledge of oncology, present the results of their research before national audiences, facilitate their interaction with other scientists, and in general, enhance the national and international standing of minority researchers. Applications are solicited by circulating announcements to all members of the AACR, to about 40,000 other cancer scientists who are not members of AACR, to over 200 cancer centers and institutions, and to 160 MARC and MBRS Program Directors. Other announcements appear in the four journals sponsored by the AACR and in a number of other key scientific and medical journals, and information is posted on the AACR Website on the Internet. Applications are reviewed by a Minority F a c ulty Award Committee comprised of the Principal Investigator and distinguished members of the AACR. Awardees receive stipends to cover registration, housing, and subsistence expenses, and are reimbursed for their travel costs. This program is an integral part of a multilevel program instituted by the AACR to address the extremely important problem of under- representation of minorities working in cancer research and biomedical science. It effectively complements the AACR Minority Scholar in Cancer Research program, targeted to students and those in training, and other AACR initiatives at the High School level. The increased visibility of minority faculty members in cancer research strengthens their vital role as mentors, encouraging minority students and trainees to become the oncologists and cancer researchers of tomorrow.